An important aim of the ongoing research in flexible polymer tubing is to provide a high-strength, transparent, sterilizable, disposable, leak-free, inert fluid path for conveying pharmaceutical and biological fluids. A further aim of ongoing research is to provide flexible polymer tubing that is weldable using radio frequency (RF).
Desired attributes of polymer tubing used in the fabrication of flexible disposable container assemblies and fluid paths for pharmaceutical purposes include: ability to weld using RF; clarity; flexibility; endurance; toughness; impact and kink resistance; smooth bore; antistatic; chemical inertness; gas barrier; resistance to change during gamma (γ) sterilization and biological compatibility. Additionally, flexible thermoplastic-elastomeric tubing used in the fabrication of disposable container assemblies and fluid paths for conveying pharmaceutical raw materials and pharmaceutical products should be essentially free of leachable and extractable material and essentially free of shedded particles to avoid contamination of the transported material and essentially free of any animal derived materials to avoid concerns with respect to transmissible spongiform encephalopathies (TSEs).
While there are flexible polymer tubing materials available for conveying pharmaceutical and biological products, there is a need for a high purity flexible tubing that is RF weldable and not costly to produce.